But Baby It's Cold Outside
by Tinkob
Summary: For Crimson Vixen. Ikki can't hold his egg nog, and Kazu is trying to tell him he can't hold him either. Needless to say Kazu's will is not as strong as Ikki's. Oneshot.


**But Baby It's Cold Outside**

"Ikki let go!" Kazu exclaimed as he attempted to pry the crow of his arm.

"But baby its cold outside." Ikki wound his previously freed arm around Kazu's waist, pulling the beanie of his head. "I'll take your hat. Your hair is so soft." And as the Storm King proceeded to rub his cheek against the blonde locks Kazu swore to himself he'd never, _ever, _be around while Ikki was drinking egg nog. His hands defiantly _wandered _too much.

How the hell did he get roped into this anyway? It was January! Some how he could remember words like "almost out of date", "can't waste", "fun!" Yeah Ikki was having a _real_ good time. The jet however was not.

"I tried," he mumbled shrugging the crow off again, "I'll stay just awhile longer." Ikki threw up his hands cheering, but ended up toppling backwards onto the bed. _Great_, Kazu thought.

He couldn't help give an evil smirk as Ikki released a rather high pitched giggle, defiant blackmail.

"Zu-zuuuu, come join me." The blonde cringed; it was most certainly time to leave. But how to do it without Ikki noticing? There was no time to formulate a plan; the intoxicated boy was stumbling towards him, the glass in his hand sloshing dangerously.

"Say what's in this drink." The crow pushed the glass into the Flame Kings face.

"It's egg nog Ikki, remember, it was left over from Christmas. You wanted to use up so you invited me around." The brunette's eyes lit up in recollection. "I really have to go." He tried again already having claimed his hat.

"But baby its cold outside." Ikki set his glass down, freeing both hands to grab at Kazu's hoddie.

"My sister will be suspicious-" Was all the sober boy could get out before Ikki's lips were on his. The blonde wondered how Ikki could still be such a good kisser when he could barely stand. The crow pulled away leaving his hand buried in blonde hair.

"Delicious." He muttered before pressing forward again, pushing them both onto the door. Kazu couldn't help but gasp when Ikki's hands crept under his shirt to pull gently at his sides.

"Ikki," he tried to protest again but his words were slurred against the crow's lips.

"You and I both know you don't want to go. You hate the cold and you love me." The jet was really beginning to regret telling Ikki that, and coming in for egg nog. Especially when the aforementioned boy began to roll his shirt up and kiss his way down the blonde's chest, mumbling "But baby its cold out side." When Ikki's lips began to scorch his navel the smaller boy began to protest anew, pushing at the head of brown/black hair in front of him.

"The answer is NO!" Kazu's legs almost gave out when he felt the tongue and the _whine _Ikki let slip. "People will start talking Ikki. I thought we agreed to keep it a secret?" Kazu was really having troubles with his words now. "Remember so Agito doesn't kill me, and so Emily doesn't kill you." Ikki pulled back:

"I don't care. Just want you. Want us. Want." But the crow's coherency was getting worse by the second, so was Kazu's will. 'Cos he wanted that to. Wanted them to be able to do this without worrying that someone would find out. And Ikki was just so _persistent_.

"Fine! But you better be gentler this time!" Ikki once again raised his hands in a cheer, but fell back on the floor.

"Oh no you don't!" Kazu yelled. But was drowned out by the Storm Kings snore.

* * *

Kind of later Christmassy thing. Sorry for any OOCness, I tried. This is my first try at Air Gear Fic, and is partly inspired by the marvoulous Crimson Vixen, her stories are love! If you like this pairing I reomend you chek her out, NOW! So this is a small gift to you, I know it is rubbish but I love your stories! (Please update soon yes??)

In other news, my writers block is not going away, so I appoligse for the lameness of this story. It is partly inspired by the song (oblivously) and I have stole a few lines:D Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, I am my own beta (and I'm Dyslexic.)

Well, Love Tink


End file.
